Forgetfulness
by jogo9494
Summary: Loki turns his eyes from his beautiful apprentice, Sephora, whose only a few years younger than him, to her older sister Sif. But he finally sees what he was missing. Loki/OC Thor/Sif post movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if the ending is sorta cheesy, but I didn't know what else to write. Please read and review!**

Sephora* slipped her forest green cloak off her shoulders and gently hung it up on her bedpost. She waved her hand and her bedside lamps flickered on and she quickly changed into her night gown and summoned her book and slipped under her sheets and started to read.

But she couldn't concentrate. Sif, her older sister. Sif, the mighty female warrior. Sif, who defied the fact that women in general weren't supposed to be warriors. Sif, Sif, Sif. She sighed. She found her heart breaking at the thought of Loki. Yes, he was probably the most powerful sorcerer in the Realms. Sephora let a tear leak as she thought of how Loki looked at her sister, not _her_. Sephora's powers as a sorceress were extraordinary. But, she just couldn't control her emotions.

**...**

Loki stepped into of his sleeping quarters. Yes, Sephora's powers were extraordinary, but he was stronger. Yet he found it puzzling how he couldn't penetrate her thoughts. He knew that she had knowledge of his attachment to her older warrior sister, but… Then it struck him.

He felt so stupid. Only just then had he realized his attachment to the young sorceress. She was beautiful; her locks of midnight black hair fell to the middle of her back. Her ivory toned skin, her body. Yet she wasn't vain, only living in the shadow of her sister, like him his brother. She was extremely smart and intelligent, and she was extremely powerful.

Now he knew she needed him.

**...**

Someone had knocked on her door. Sephora felt surprised, since she rarely received guests to her bedroom.

"Come in," she said while standing up. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Loki, but narrowed her eyes so he wouldn't suspect her feelings.

"Loki," she murmured as she slightly bowed her head and kept in down in respect. She found her left hand clutching the bed post. She let it slowly relax and slip back to her side.

"Sephora, I am sorry." Loki tilted her head up so her hazel eyes stared into his emerald green ones.

Sephora looked away. "No, _I_ am sorry. I have disappointed you. My powers…" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. But yet one slipped onto her cheek. She opened her eyes as she felt his thumb wipe it away. His eyes were full of sorrow. Without thinking, he pushed back her hair from her eyes.

He leaned forward, hesitating, before leaning in and kissing her passionately. "I'm sorry, Sephora. I left you without a guide. I should have been by your side," Loki said before kissing her again. His hands rested on her waist as her arms slithered around his neck.

"What's going to happen between us? I mean, we are forbidden, as we are master and apprentice." Sephora whispered as she pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Those rules are no more, love, for you are not my apprentice. You have completed your training, and now a fully-fledged sorceress." Loki grinned as he rested his forehead on hers. "You are exquisite, my love." Loki kissed her again.

**(One month later)**

Sephora woke up with a started. She shook her head as she realized that it was just a dream. Her new husband stirred beside her and she quietly lay back down. She felt Loki's arm slither around her waist, pulling her close. She felt his slow breathing against her back as nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Bad dream, pet?" Loki questioned, slightly worried. Sephora twisted around so that she was facing him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, love. I'm all right."

**(Seven and a half months later)**

Sephora was sitting next to Sif, holding her Sif's baby boy Odin. The two of them looked up as their husbands entered the room talking about the war. They rolled their eyes, and smiled at each other. Since one was with child and another taking care of one, they were usually fussing over children rather than battle.

"Thor, meet your new son," Sif said, gently placing baby Odin into Thor's arms. Thor's eyes widened and he hugged Sif with one arm while carrying his son in the other, and the two walked out of the room.

Loki pouted. "We were having a great conversation." He said.

Sephora rolled her eyes and smiled as she linked her fingers with his. "Don't worry; you'll have your own daughter soon." She patted her swollen stomach gently.

Loki smiled as he slithered an arm around her waist. "God, you're getting big."

"Hey!" Sephora punched him playfully in the stomach. Loki's eyes widened in mock hurt and and grinned as his wife laughed and they followed the previous two hand in hand.

**(Three and a half weeks later)**

"Where is Sephora," Loki demanded. The nurse nodded toward the door.

"They should be almost done. I think they are, since it's quiet."

Loki nodded and slipped into the room. He saw his wife holding a newborn baby in her arms and he quickly kneeled down beside them.

"Say hello to your daughter, Freya*, Loki." Loki smiled as she gently picked his daughter up. She didn't cry, but she did gurgle with laughter.

"She has your eyes, Loki," Sephora said gently. Loki smiled, realizing that she _did_ have stunning green eyes.

A few hours later, after feeding Freya, Sephora carried her to the royal dining table and caught up with Sif, Thor, and Loki.

"She's beautiful!" gasped Sif as she carefully picked the small girl from her sister's outstretched arms. Loki smiled as wrapped his arms around Sephora as his wife's sister cooed at his daughter.

"Odin, come over here," Sephora called, and her nephew toddled over to her and she picked him up and spun him around once. The little boy gurgled with laughter as she threw him up and Thor catching him. Sephora faked pouted and gently hit her brother-in-law in the arm. Loki smiled as he sat down, with everyone imitating him, and the women sat down with their child on their lap, and they started to eat.

**(Later that night)**

Sephora was stunned.

She wasn't Sif's sister at all.

She was a frost giant.

Now, she was scared.

**...**

*The goddess I created: Sephora is the goddess of all special elements, spirit, power, meditation, healing, destruction, wisdom, beauty, seasons and sorcery.

*Freya is the Nordic goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and magic. Her name comes from the ancient Norse word for lady or mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The italicized part is the thoughts of Loki in his point of view. Once it's not italicized, it's normal POV. Remember, only Sephora is mine, I don't own Thor, Loki, their mother, Sif nor the Warriors Three. Please R&R!**

_I look back. I was only hanging by my staff, which was being held by Thor. My brother was being held by our father by the ankle. My past flashed before my green eyes, and I close them momentarily. Over the years, I had lived in the shadow of my brother. Yet I tried to be humble. Though I wouldn't admit it to myself of anybody, I grew in jealousy. I grew in hatred. I grew in venom. In such things I grew until I nearly killed him. Yes, I loved my brother like no other, but he was the first born, the heir to the throne, the one that everyone including our father looked upon. Now I knew why. I knew who I was. "I am sorry." I released my grip, and time seemed to suspend. I see their eyes widen, their mouths shaping the word I knew so well as "no" as I surrender myself to death. I waited._

_But yet I felt intact. My mind was sill swimming. I opened my eyes and flexed my hands. I sat up with pain, only just realizing that someone was helping me. A woman. Only younger than me by probably just a few years. She helped me to my feet. I look around, feeling strange. Here I was, in another place that looked exactly Asgard, but darker and without buildings._

"_Do not worry. This is the Spirit Dimension. It's for people like me and you, who are given a second chance if they died for a good cause. Yes, Loki, you do keep your physical body," the woman said._

"_Who are you?" I asked as I started to follow her, since she started walking. "Sephora." She answered with grace. She suddenly stopped. With a wave of her hand, a majestic house appeared before him. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was what I thought she was._

_Sephora laughed, saying "Yes, I am a sorceress. But nothing compared to you Loki."_

"_Wait… Sephora… Sif's sister?"_

"_Yes." She turned away. I took a peek into her mind, with some difficulty. My eyebrows rose. I sensed sadness, but she had new hope. New hope from me._

"_You had so many worried. Why… why are you here in the first place?"_

"_Sorry if I had caused anyone pain. I released myself from my family out of love. My magic was out of control at that time. But it is only through love that you can release yourself from this place. Here, you have to learn compassion, love, and kindness. I have learned, I have known. But I have not felt nor held. Yet I was told that with yet another sorcerer, our powers could combine and through our unspoken love, we could transport ourselves from here." I saw a tear leak out of her eye. Instinctively I wiped it away with my thumb. She smiled and said it was nothing._

**_..._**

_It's been a few days since I have arrived. Our undeniable feelings toward each other blossomed. I followed her as she led me up a magnificent set of stairs._

"_You yourself created this place?" I found myself asking._

"_Yes. There used to be so many Spirits here. That's why it's so big. I never felt to reconstruct." She led me into a secret room. Bows, arrows in their quivers, swords, and maces hung on the wall. But yet she revealed another room. Nine staffs stood in the center._

"_Time, Space, Darkness, Light, Fire, Water, Earth, Air," Sephora murmured. I stood their puzzled, since she named all but one. But she lifted her hand._

"_Almighty!" She said while lifting her right hand up palm up. The last one rose. She turned towards me. "Our element stands here." Sephora was magnificent. Her powers were great, and she looked stunning._

"_Before we get ourselves out of here, you do know that once we get back, I am to be your apprentice?"_

"_Yes, I know." I replied with a happy heart knowing that we were bonded for life in the realm of Master and Apprentice. I held her right hand in my right, and our left connected with the staff. There was a blinding light._

"Loki, _Loki_." Loki snapped back to reality with a start. "Are you okay?" Sephora's voice sounded concerned. I was still on the balcony were I started thinking back.

Loki shook himself, nodding. "Just thinking back to when we first met."

"Ahh, I see." Sephora smiled and gently kissed her husband's cheek. "Come, Thor and Sif are waiting for us for the entrance at the feast."

Sephora pulled Loki up to his feet, and they silently changed their clothes with magic. Sephora smiled as she picked up Freya into her left arm while Loki put his left hand on her waist.

**(One hour later)**

Thor and Loki chuckled as Volstagg wolfed down plate after plate. The other two of the Warrior Three, Hogun and Fandral, who were half drunk, cheered him on. Sif and Sephora grinned at each other. The two women's mother-in-law smiled with them, wishing that they didn't know how rowdy these men could get.

Suddenly, fireworks exploded outside the castle. Everyone cheered, as one year came to an end and another began. Loki and Sephora sat back and enjoyed their work.

**(Three hours later)**

Sif and Sephora were finally able to set their new born children to sleep after Sephora cast some sleeping charms on them.

While Thor and Sif climbed into their own bed, Loki and Sephora climbed into their own. Before casting the separating charms, Sephora let out an exaggerated yawn. The two brothers laughed as Sif grinned at her sister.

With a quick wave of his hand, Loki cast the silencing and separating charms. He smiled as he whispered words of love into his wife's ears. The coldness of each of their body's mingled. He gently kissed her and soon, they both cast themselves into the land of dreams in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's time, my sweet," Loki whispered into Sephora's ear. She smiled at him.

"I know my love, I know." She replied. Now at the age of 25, she was ready to receive her gifts from the Soul Order. Five people were in the Order. There were two women, who were Lady Frist and Lady Ellabell and two men who were Sir Gavin and Sir Lorain. There was one Immortal, who was genderless, called was Celestialnite. Loki, being two years older than Sephora, had received his gifts two years prior.

Sephora carefully stepped into the large room. "Welcome," a voice rang out. "Sit."

Now, Sephora was able to see the five people. She sat down in a large regal chair.

"Sephora, you have completed your training a year ago, am I correct?" Lady Frist questioned.

"Yes," Sephora answered clearly.

"Then I give you wisdom and guidance. Use it to your advantage, so people can learn from you." A trickle of light blue mist floated from her fingertips.

Sir Gavin continued, standing up. "Young one, you have been in the Spirit Realms, acting and interacting with people of all Physical Realms?"

"Yes."

"Then I give you a quick tongue. You now know all the speech of all animals and humans, so use it wisely." He announced and he raised his hand and a purple jet of light floated out.

Lady Ellabell questioned me: "Dear, you are one of great intellect, are you not?"

Sephora hesitated, since she was modest in every aspect about her. But she quickly replied with a yes.

"Then I give you the gift of wit and the craftiness and acuteness of your mind."

Sephora bowed again, watching a silvery gold mist drifted from Lady Ellabell's fingers.

"You realized your skill at the age of 7, am I correct?" Sir Lorain questioned gently.

"Yes," Sephora answered.

"Then I give you the enhancement of all your all your senses." A ray of red shot out of his fingertips.

Celestialnite finally spoke. "Stand up. Young one, do you vow to uphold your status as a sorceress?" Sephora stood up and said "Yes, I vow," then kneeling down onto her left knee.

"I, as the immortal, will give you two gifts. My first: You will be the Identifying touch, which will now allow you to identify whatever you touch is made of, if you will it. You will be able to identify down to each gene, to every DNA in a living organism, and find the exact materials something is made of. My second: Foresight. You will be able to have visions of future." A jet of dark green and another jet of black shot out of Celestialnite's fingers. "Peace be with you." Sephora bowed, and left the room.

**(Two days later)**

"Yes, Loki, I know. Wisdom and guidance from Lady Frist, a quick tongue and speech of all human and animal languages from Sir Gavin, wit and the craftiness and acuteness of my mind from Lady Ellabell, and enhancement of all my senses from Sir Lorain. Celestialnite gave me the Identifying touch and Foresight." Sephora replied to her husbands' constant nagging of what gifts she had received.

Sephora realized that Loki's eyebrow rose at every gift.

"What?" Sephora prodded.

"Oh nothing," Loki grinned. "It's just the fact that you got the exact same gifts as I did." Sephora's own eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Oh really now. Well, what a coincidence," Sephora replied sarcastically while setting their daughter down for a nap next to her cousin and ordering a nanny to watch over them while the four were off in battle.

"Kidding." Loki grinned. "Celestine gave me truth identifying and illusions and Sir Lorain gave me animation." Sephora rolled her eyes then accepted Loki's offered hand and the headed off to the stables to retrieve their horses and to meet Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've got it! A black leopard." Sephora smiled. She stroked the mane of her horse while the four of them and the Warriors Three rode their horses down the rainbow rode. The frost giants were recovering quickly and steadily. No doubt that they would be stronger since their near extinction when the bridge was first destroyed.

Loki smiled. "Great choice, love. Leopards are quick and strong; no doubt a great animal to transform into. But remember, you can still transform into any animal if you wanted." Sephora nodded and smiled.

The sorcerer and sorceress were riding side by side, with the five others forming a V shape around them.

Suddenly, Sephora intercepted a mind message, which was a telepathic message sent by sorcerers and sorceresses, between Loki and Sigyn. _Sigyn, love, I am just telling you that I am on the way to fight the frost giants with the others. Remember, I love you like no other._ Sephora's mind went blank, she was horrified. Quickly closing her open mouth, she turned away from Loki and was barely able to control her tears.

Loki saw this and, not knowing that she had heard the message, reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He felt her stiffen for a second, which he puzzled over, since she never flinched at his touch. He noticed that she stayed quiet.

"Heimdall." Thor called, and the guard bowed and let them through. Within moments, there were transported to Jötunheimr.

Quickly, Loki and Sephora cast a Silencing Charm and Disillusionment Charm over everyone. Stealth attack. Suddenly, about 20 frost giants lumbered out, as if they knew that they were there. But that wasn't surprised them. It seemed that they were _cross_ breeding with rock giants, who shared the plant with them. Sephora quickly got to work. Closing her eyes for extra concentration, she started using her gift from Sir Lorain, enhancements of all her senses and to the ability to enhance those around her. It was getting harder.

Loki glanced at his beloved wife, and she was straining to concentrate, beads of sweat trickling down her brow. The giant he was fighting charged at her. "SEPHORA!"

_No, don't, keep on fighting, I will be alright. NO, don't, keep… on… fighting…_ Loki reluctantly turned around and started fighting again. He sensed the giant running into his wife, he cringed, but he continued fighting.

"We HAVE to get out of here!" Thor yelled. The five walked backward until they reached the still body of Sephora. With a flash, they were gone.

**(10 minutes later)**

Loki climbed the flights of stairs while carrying Sephora, while Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three followed quickly behind. His wife, his love his light. All probably dying right before his eyes.

And it was all his fault.

At last, they reached the Healing Room. He gently set her slender form on the bed. "You must leave, please, all of you. She can't have any visitors for three days at the most," the healer said gently.

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but closed it while Thor half dragged him out of the room.

"Thank you," Sif said, then bowed, and left the room.

**(Next day)**

Loki was mad. No, he was terrified. No, wait, he was _furious_ and _aghast_. Sephora could've killed him, but she didn't. He _had_ promised his eternal love and commitment, which he _had_ planned to keep. She had faithfully kept hers, yet she found out about Sigyn.

Back in the day, he would've already run back to Sigyn. But now, he had no where to go. It was his fault.

He hated himself for what he had done. He knew that she would've found out sooner or later, but yet he still did it.

Why him? He didn't deserve Sephora's love. He knew how lucky he was to have her.

**(Two days later)**

The healer stepped out the door. Loki's gaze fell on his wife's body. She seemed so fragile, so innocent, and she didn't deserve this. He kneeled down by her side and picked up her hand. He brushed her hair from her closed eyes and cupped her cheek. She was still unconscious.

**(Three days later)**

"No, Sephie, please," Loki caught her hand as she turned to run away. "It's not my fault." Sephora yanked her hand back.

"So now it's my fault? I thought I could trust you! I can't believe you!" She shrieked.

"No, it's _not_ your fault, it's Sigyn's."

"She can't _start_ a mind conversation, since she is _not_ a sorceress. So _you_ started it. And since you were able to _have_ one with her in the first place, that means that she's still alive." She replied in a small voice.

Loki hung his head in defeat. Suddenly, Sigyn entered the room. Sephora widened her eyes and pointed a long, graceful finger at her. "You." She said. Her body was shaking in anger.

Sigyn smirked. She slowly walked toward Sephora while drawing her sword. Sephora quickly made a sword out of magic. Her clothes transformed into her battle armor. "I'm going to finish you off here, and I _will_ have Loki back, _once and for all,_" Sigyn said evilly.

"Don't be so self-assured." Sephora purred harshly. Flashes of silver started, as the metal crashes of swords sounded. After minutes of battling, Sephora disarmed her opponent. Sigyn fell to the ground, and Sephora kicked the fallen sword out of reach, her own sword tip at the throat of her adversary.

"I could and would kill you right now, but I will not. I will let you live to suffer in the face of defeat." The words tumbled out of Sephora's mouth in hiss. Blood trickled down Sigyn's throat as Sephora cast her sword into nothingness. The sorceress turned heel and ran out the room tears flowing from her eyes, only pausing long enough to hear "LOKI! Please, NO!" followed by an ear piercing scream, then the hollow emptiness of the unnerving silence.

A blinding flash of green light erupted from Loki's finger, striking Sigyn squarely in the chest, her scream ending into nothingness. He cast the limp body into nothingness, and immediately fixed the room to its previous state. He quickly located Sephora's aura, and swiftly strode to where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki quietly entered Sephora's private quarters. He stopped at her doorway, and all he could do was stare. She was simply breathtaking.

She stood there, with her hands on the balcony and head held slightly up, in a flowing dark forest green dress. The slight breeze blew gently in her face, pushing back her hair, revealing a thin, perfectly chiseled face. She was only a few inches shorter than he, but simply elegant. Her eyes dropped to her hands as she played with the emerald engagement ring. Her eyes have changed from hazel to a deep yet soft chocolate brown. Loki just watched her thin form stand there, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I know you're there," Sephora said out loud. Loki sighed. He knew she had sensed him coming.

"Sephie, my love, please," he said, placing his hand on her small one. She pulled back slowly and turned around. Loki caught her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Let go of me, Loki," she hissed.

"No, not until you let me explain." She glared at him as she tried to yank her hand out of his vice like grip.

"At least let go of me."

"Fine." He released her hand. Suddenly there was a blast of white light as he found himself tumbling into his own room. He groaned as he pulled himself up. He forgot how strong she was.

…..

Sephora locked her door. She wanted to think and clear her head. While slipping into her bed, she quickly summoned a book.

"Sephie, let me in, it's Sif," her sister said outside of her door. Sephora sighed and magically unlocked her door.

"Come in," she called out. Her sister strode into the room. Sephora quickly conjured a chair out of thin air next to her bed while still concentrating on her book. Sif smiled as she took it as an invitation to sit down.

"He killed her for you, you know," Sif said. Sephora's head snapped up from her book, clearly surprised.

"What? He did?" She whispered, utterly stunned. Her sister nodded, and picked up Sephora's hand.

"He loves you, more than anything. He will, forever." Sephora nodded once. Her sister smiled as she stood up and walked out the door. Sephora looked blankly at her book. She closed it and slipped out of the covers and strode out the door, crashing into Loki. She grinned at him, and he grinned back. He gave her a bruising hug before kissing her passionately.

"Forgiven?"

"Forgiven."

Loki picked up Sephora bridal style, carrying her to the master bedroom. Sephora laughed, wrapping her arm around his neck.

**(One hour later)**

"You know, I really like it now that there are two kings. I just _can't_ bear all the jealousy." Sephora thought out loud. She was sitting on Loki's lap on their master bed, reading a book, transmitting the words to her husband, sister and brother in law via mind message.

"Well, you're one to talk," Sif teasingly replied from her shared bed with Thor. Loki glanced at his wife as she gave a fake death glare at her sister before bursting out laughing at Sif's mock scared expression.

**(Another hour later)**

Sephora snapped the book shut.

"I am going to sleep." She announced.

"All right," Sif said, echoed by the two men.

Soon, the four fell asleep. Sephora had a smile etched on her face as her head rested on Loki's bare chest.

**A/N: Please read and review! Comments much appreciated. Should I continue this story or not? Need some advice ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! I was really busy at the end of the school year and I was traveling a lot for the summer. But anyways readers, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing of this but Sephora. R&R please! **

"I will be going to Earth," Thor announced to his three friends. Sephora looked up with a questioning eyebrow.

"Earth?" She asked.

"Yes, Earth, I want to see someone who I met there," he replied. Sephora read his mind with ease.

"A girl by the name of Jane, am I correct?" She questioned. The golden haired king hesitated before nodding. Sif looked rather startled. She knew that her husband loved someone on Earth, but she didn't know that he _still_ loved the woman.

"If you are going brother, I am to," the sorcerer said. Thor smiled at his brother.

"Then we leave today." He stood up quickly, still grinning. "I will go tell mother. She can take our place for a while."

Sephora sighed while eyeing her sister carefully. Sif was slightly scowling, causing Sephora to shake her head. Excusing herself from the room, she headed to fetch the Warriors Three. After waiting at Bifrost with Loki and Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three finally arrived. After a few minutes, they reached Heimdall.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Earth," the guardian stated more than asked. Thor nodded with a skeptical look. "Fine, but do not think you will not affect this kingdom with that human girl." Heimdall said. Thor brushed him off.

"Let's go," he said. When their feet struck solid ground, a girl had already flung her into Thor's arms.

Sif scowled, Sephora sighed, Loki shook his head, and the Warriors Three coughed softly.

"Oh…" The girl muttered awkwardly. Even though she already met Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral, she still hasn't met Sephora and Loki. The sorcerer and sorceress looked expectantly at Thor.

"Oh, um, Loki and Sephora, this is Jane and her friends Darcy and Erik. Jane, Darcy, Erik, this is my brother Loki and his wife, Sephora. You've already met, my, um, wife Sif, who's the sister of Sephora and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral," Thor introduced, slightly awkwardly. Loki and Sephora bowed slightly while Sif and the Warriors Three saluted by putting their right arm across their torso. The three humans, not knowing how to return the gesture, waved back stiffly.

"You guys can come to my place, but I don't think I have enough room," Jane said, breaking the awkward silence. Loki chuckled as Sephora laughed softly while Jane turned bright red.

"It's fine. Just show us were you live," Thor said smiling, realizing that he hadn't mentioned that the two were… different. Jane nodded. After about half an hour, they arrived at Jane's house.

"Here we are," Jane said, gesturing toward the small one story flat. Sephora looked up to Loki, whose arm was around her waist, and the raven haired man nodded once. A larger house appeared a slight ways away from the lab-house. Jane's jaw dropped open. _Improper,_ Sephora thought to herself, rather amused. She felt her husband's suppressed grin.

"We'll _all_ stay here," Sephora stressed, smiling sweetly. Jane nodded, still in shock.

"Huh, did I forget to mention that Loki is a sorcerer and Sephora is sorceress?" Thor laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Sif slightly snickered at the woman of science's expression. Jane glared at her. The gods all made their way into their own place. When they all reached their joined room, Sephora and Loki made their way onto the balcony, looking over the night air covering the mountainous area covered with trees.

Sephora turned around with a smile when she heard Sif laughing softly with Volstagg and Fandral.

"What is it, sister?" She asked.

"You should've seen that human's expression! It was priceless," she laughed, her controlled laughter finally breaking. Sephora shook her head while smiling.

"I will _not_ allow you to speak about her like that or I'll…" Thor started.

"Or you'll what? Leave Asgard for her? Do you not think I don't know where you've been sneaking off to every few nights since Bifrost was fixed? At least _I'm_ not cheating on you. And since we're here on _Earth_ of all places, I can do anything I want." She partly snarled partly shouted. Thor's eyes widened, but narrowed. The other five silently excused themselves from the room, as the room was filled with a rather vicious argument.

**A/N: Okay how was that chapter? Questions? Comments? Constructive advice greatly appreciated. I will try to update within the next 2 days or so. **


End file.
